


Uncle Peter

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mild Mpreg, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Socialite Peter Hale suddenly gets custody of his nephew Derek Hale. Together they live!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Auntie Mame" (which is fantastic, btw. Go watch it). The Mpreg is super, super mild, isn't until the end of the fic, and really just mentioned as a vehicle for the fic to go forward. The story is set from the 1920s and up until the 1950s.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Lydia Martin scowled as she held tightly to nine-year old Derek Hale’s hand. She had rung the bell for this apartment five times and was ready to try tomorrow.

“Is Uncle Peter not home, Lydia?” Derek asked as he bit his lip.

“I’m sure he is, sweetie. Can’t you hear that music?”

Derek nodded.

Suddenly the door swung open and a wild looking man blinked at them. “Hello?” he asked.

“We’re here to see Peter Hale. I have his nephew.”

“Come in!” the man said. “I’m Finstock. I’m Mr. Hale’s butler.”

“Butler?” Derek asked, with wide eyes.

“Yep. He’s right through there.” Finstock pointed towards a sea of people.

Lydia scowled again. “I won’t ever find him.”

Finstock rolled his eyes at her and shouted, “Mr. Hale! Your nephew!”

“Derek, darling!” a voice replied. The people parted as a handsome man came up to them and swept Derek into his arms. “I haven’t seen you since you were a baby!” He kissed Derek’s cheek and stared at Lydia. “You are?”

“Lydia Martin, Derek’s nanny. And I won’t leave him with you.”

“Lydia!” Derek cried, scandalized. He already liked his friendly uncle.

However, Peter just nodded. “I’ll need all the help I can looking after this one.” Peter scrunched his nose at his nephew and pinched Derek’s cheek.

Derek giggled. “What’s the party for, Uncle Peter?”

“Oh, just to have one.” Peter put Derek down, but kept a hold of his hand. “Now come along there are people for you to meet!”


End file.
